DarkClan: Into The Light
by VeridianRose
Summary: What would happen if Lionpaw and Heatherpaw had turned their backs on everyone and really became DarkClan? And what would happen to the clans if one of the three disappeared forever?
1. Prolouge and Allegiances

**DarkClan: Into The Light**

**This is my first fanfic, so if it really isn't good, I'm sorry. Some constructive criticism would be helpful. Thanks.**

**I do not own Warriors in any way, shape, or form. Sadly. **

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

We all know the story of Lionpaw and Heatherpaw, deep within the tunnels late at night, creating a world of their own, which they called DarkClan. They went against their leaders, their clans, and the warrior code. After the flood, however, the stopped disappearing into the underground labyrinth at night and returned to a normal, loyal, clan life.

But what would have happened if, instead of turning their backs on DarkClan-and each other- forever, they stayed in the tunnels, and made Dark Clan a reality?

And what would happen to the clans if one of the three were gone?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Skip ahead many, many seasons. DarkClan is thriving in their underground sanctuary. They live off of fish and small prey that ventures into their subterranean territory and sleep near the surface so that they won't drown when it rains.

Living in complete darkness had it's effect on DarkClan- every cat born is completely and utterly blind. Instead of being named based sight, they are named by sound and feel.

As for the other clans… no living cat of DarkClan knows...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, there you have it, folks. The prologue of my first fan fiction. I'll try to add chapter one soon. I the meantime, check out the DarkClan allegiances!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**DarkClan**

LeaderTunnelstar- large tom with short, coarse fur and a short tail. Rough voice and musty scent. Father of Floodpaw.

DeputyRiverfeet- slim she-cat with silky fur. Strong, smooth voice and river scent.

Medicine CatHoneysong- she-cat with light, musical voice and sweet scent.

WarriorsRatclaw- small tom with patchy fur and long, sharp claws. High, nasal voice and prey scent. Previous apprentice drowned, and now makes sure everyone is extremely careful around the river.**Apprentice-Snakepaw**

Fishbelly- tom with slick fur and strong legs. Fishy smell.**Apprentice- Floodpaw**

Raintail- she-cat with long legs and tail. Fresh, wet odor.**Apprentice-Ivypaw**

Cavepelt- muscular tom with a scratchy voice and muddy scent.**Apprentice-Rockpaw**

Mossfur- she-cat with thick, soft fur. Warm, motherly voice and earthy smell.**Apprentice- Pebblepaw**

Nettlefur- Father of Ivypaw. Short, spiky fur and low voice.

Shrewfoot- Small tom with short fur and high voice

Rabbitflight- Young tom with coarse, short fur and slightly trembling voice. Humorous

ApprenticesFloodpaw- tall tom with short fur and long tail. Dry, dusty scent. Born in a flood, lost his sister, saved by his father, Tunnelstar.

Pebblepaw- small she-cat with rough fur and big paws. Soft voice and rocky odor.

Snakepaw- Sly tom with slick fur and slick voice.

Rockpaw- oldest apprentice. Muscular tom with hard pads/claws and rough voice.

Ivypaw- youngest apprentice. Short furred she-cat with smooth voice. Icepaw, her brother, drowned in the river.

QueensMouseear- she-cat with sharp ears and small paws. High voice and mossy scent.

Ripplesong- Smooth furred she-cat with flowing voice. Mother of Cavepelts kits: Fernkit-soft fur/gentle voice; Batkit-smooth fur/sharp claws/high,nervous voice;Spiderkit-coarse fur/low,quiet voice

Elders Stonefoot- firm pawed tom with hard voice and sharp smell.

Wavefur- Long furred she-cat with a flowing voice. Oldest DarkClan cat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks to Revriley and Abby-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen for their awesomeness at coming up with more cats! Without them the allegiance would never be finished!**

**VeridianRose**


	2. Whispers From the Past

**DarkClan: Into the Light**

**Here is my first chapter.**

**I do not own blah blah blah the warriors series blah blah blah….**

**So, um, like, yeah.**

**Enjoy.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Whispers From the Past**

The fierce river roared as it churned its way through the tunnels, echoing in the confined space until the

sound began to make Floodpaws sensitive ears ache. He pressed his ears against his head, but it did

nothing to diminish the sound of the river. It also did nothing to Ratclaws high, nasal voice as he droned

on about the dangers of the river.

"_Floodpaw!_" snapped Ratclaw. "Are you listening?"

Floodpaw nodded wearily. " Yes, Ratclaw." Why did his sick mentor have to choose Ratclaw, of all cats, to teach him today? The older cat went on, apparently satisfied with Floodpaws answer. Even while calm, Ratclaw had a piercing, whiny voice that got on his nerves.

"…and so you should never go near the banks of the river when it sounds loud and fierce, like it does now. Instead, find a quiet pool to swim or fish in." Ratclaw finished his lecture. Floodpaw nodded like he had been listening, but Ratclaw knew better. " So tell me, Floodpaw, which fish are dangerous to cats?" he asked shrewdly.

"Ummmm, the ones that, uh, have big teeth?" guessed Floodpaw, knowing that he was caught.

"WRONG!" snarled Ratclaw. " Do you just not care whether or not you get poisoned by a fish? Or would you rather drown, is that it? If you don't listen , I'll report this to Fishbelly…."

Once again, Ratclaws voice faded out as the apprentice thought of other things. _When will he shut up? Can't he see that I don't care? Knowing this isn't going to make me a warrior, so who cares? _Thought Floodpaw.

"… and don't you dare think that you've gotten off easily, because you will be hunting for the clan for the rest of the day, and you won't be allowed to eat until tomorrow!" ranted Ratclaw.

"WHAT?!" screeched Floodpaw.

" Get hunting, Floodpaw," mewed the older cat icily.

Floodpaw unsheathed his claws and scraped them on the rocky floor angrily, but turned after a moment and headed into another tunnel to hunt.

__________________________________________

A chill in the wind that coursed through the tunnels announced the late time, so Floodpaw headed back toward DarkClan camp. The camp was nestled in a small network of tunnels at the top of a steep incline so that it wouldn't flood when it rained.

A good idea, but it made it difficult for the apprentice to drag his prey back. Floodpaw cursed his ancestors- and Ratclaw- inwardly.

Finally, he dropped his catches on the fresh-kill pile. He sniffed deeply, wishing for a taste but knowing that he wouldn't get one. Floodpaw sighed and padded to the apprentice den, his belly growling hungrily.

"Floodpaw? You're late, what happened?"

The apprentice turned at the soft, concerned voice. "Nothing, Pebblepaw, just came back from hunting, that's all." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth, either. The younger apprentice had a tendency to nag, and Floodpaw really wasn't in the mood.

"Oh…okay," mewed Pebblepaw. "Well, you just seemed a little miserable, so, you know…." Her rocky scent moved closer to Floodpaw, and her breath tickled his ear when she spoke again. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay, but…"

"Pebblepaw, I just want to go to sleep, okay? I didn't have the best day, so just, stop prying, please?" Pebblepaw moved away quickly.

"Yeah, okay, Floodpaw….." the she-cat apprentice abruptly turned away and made a nest on the far side of the den, as far away from Floodpaw as possible.

Floodpaw stood, shocked, for a minute, then shrugged it off. Pebblepaw had been acting weird around him lately, less like a good friend and more like… he didn't even know.

_Well, whatever is wrong with her, she'd better get over soon_, thought the young tom. He missed the fun times that they used to share together.

After a few moments, Floodpaw curled up in his mossy nest. His belly growled again, and he felt cold without the usual comfort of Pebblepaw's fur against his, but he fell asleep relatively quickly, floating into a dream….

_________________________________________________

…_Floodpaw padded across a rocky cave floor. Beside him was a cat that he had never smelled before, a mixture of age, wind, and a fresh, new smell that he couldn't place. They walked in companionable silence through tunnels that Floodpaw didn't recognize. At one point, the apprentice almost thought that he heard the river, but it was gone before he could be sure._

_Suddenly, the unknown cat beside him picked up his pace, until Floodpaw was racing wildly through the network of tunnels just to keep up._

_Then, something strange happened…. Pain touched his eyes, and he flinched, closing them quickly. He'd never had any use for them- no one had- and now they were burning worse than the time he'd had dirt in them. Floodpaw slowed to a stop, his eyes tightly closed against the pain and the strange way his world had changed. _

_The unknown cats scent returned, and Floodpaw felt a soft brush of fur along his flank. _

_**The Sight shall return underneath the paws of the ancestors,**_

_**And balance can only be restored by one.**_

_**Seek light to save the clans**_

_Floodpaw jumped as a deep, powerful voice resounded in the tunnel, sounding more like many voices than one._

"_Wait!" he cried out as the strangers scent and voice faded, leaving the apprentice alone and lost…_

_**Seek light…**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, there you have it, folks, the first chapter of DarkClan. I know, I suck at prophecies. : )**

**Who was the mysterious stranger? Why is Ratclaw such a jerk ? What is this illness that kept Fishbelly from training his apprentice? And why has Pebblepaw been acting weird lately?**

**I guess you might find out if you read the next chapter…and come up with some DarkClan cats…and review… ; )**

**So, um, like, yeah,**

**VeridianRose**


	3. Random Insert

**Errrr……**

**So, I have been really lazy lately, and I haven't written anything in the story lately. Plus also(Great grammar, huh?) I can't think of exactly what will be happening in the next chapter…Of course, if I actually TRIED to, I probably could….but like I said, I'm really lazy. : )**

**So, anywhozzles, this is the story of how the main character of this story, Floodpaw, is born. Yay! A tragedy! They are so much fun!!!!!!**

**Yeah, I'll shut up now.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Floodkit**

Warmth. That was all he had ever known. Warmth and a faint, comforting

thudding. Curled in warm, small space with nothing but peace.

And suddenly-movement. He was moving, leaving the world he had known for so

long and entering a new one.

Cold hardness hit his tiny body, and he squealed in protest. He waited, but

it stayed cold, and hard, and quiet. He mewed again, lamenting the loss of

comfort. Another voice soon joined his, wailing pitifully.

"Hush, my little kits. I'm here, I'm right here." The voice was warm and

motherly, reminding him of his old world. He struggled weakly, trying to find

the source, trying to find comfort once more. Something nudged his back end,

scooting him towards a soft, furry object. Something began to move across his

body, washing him off and quieting his cries.

"They're so beautiful." A deep, rough voice sounded close by, filled with

tenderness. "What should we call them, Mossfur?"

A soft laugh. " Oh, no you don't. You're naming one of them, Tunnelclaw, you

lazy deputy."

Another laugh, rough but friendly. "Okay, okay....how about we name this

one... Swiftkit. Feel her legs? Already running. She'll be a quick one."

Another nudge on his body. " And this little tom-" The soft, comforting voice

broke off suddenly. "Do you hear that?"

"The tunnels- they're flooding!" gasped the deeper voice. "Quick! We must get

to higher ground!"

Something sharp pierced his neck, and he cried out in shock and pain as he

was lifted off of the hard ground too quickly for his taste.

"It's okay, little kit, I'm still here," murmured the soft voice once more.

Another squeak of surprise sounded near him.

Then he was accelerating through the cold, underground air, jolting with

every movement. Far off in the distance came the sound of heavy pounding, and

something cold and wet splattered against him.

Another wail of discomfort. "The river is already flooded! We can't swim

across, we will all drown!" cried the motherly voice in despair.

He was set down for a moment as the rough voice replied with a determined

snarl, "We're not dying yet, Mossfur! Follow me!" And he was picked up once

more and was hurtling through the cold, now wet, new world.

Heavy splashing, whistling wind, and the heavy breathing of the panicked cats

were all that was heard." We're almost there!" gasped the soft voice, muffled

around Swiftkit. Then- a loud roaring sound. More cold, more wet. He tried to

call out but couldn't- he couldn't- he couldn't breathe! Weight, pressing on

him from all sides, buffeting him wildly. The sharp something dug into his

neck harder, trying to keep hold of him. He had to breathe, he needed air! He

opened his tiny mouth-and pulled in a welcome breath as the weight lifted and

his small body stopped moving wildly.

He was set once more on the hard earth, but couldn't even mew in protest.

Warm, moist lapping across his body, drying him and comforting him. A pause.

The rough, deep voice, so confident and sure before, was now shaking in fear.

"It's okay, little kit, it's okay, I'm here.....Where's Mossfur, for the

ancestor's sake, where is she?"

A splash nearby, and weak panting. Heavy pawsteps passed him. "Mossfur! Are

you okay?....Where is...Swiftkit?"

"Gone. I-I tried so hard to hold on, but.... the river was too strong. "The

soft voice rose in anguish.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, it's okay, Mossfur. You-you tried your best." The voice tried

to comfort the lamenting mother, but failed as it trembling with sadness.

He let out a pathetic mew, an uncomfortable feeling twisting inside him. He

shivered madly, crying out again.

The pawsteps returned, and another warm body pressed against his. "Shhhh,

little kit, shhhhhh.... I'm here, I have you. Don't worry, my little Floodkit.

Mommy is here for you."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah, like I said, a tragedy. And yes, I KNOW that kittens are born blind and deaf, but I didn't think about that until AFTER I finished half the story, I liked the way it turned out, and I'm NOT CHANGING THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And it is a bit confusing at places, but I'm sure that you'll be able to figure it out. After all, you're smart people…..*SNEEZE!* Sorry, I have a bad cough. ; )**

**Sorry about that. Anywhozzles, I'll try to be less lazy and finish the second chapter….but it's a lot of work not being lazy, so…..that might not happen. : )**

**So, um, like, yeah.**

**VeridianRose**


	4. Mystery

**DarkClan: Into the Light**

**Ah-ha! I'm finally updating! Aren't you……happy. **

**Dude, if I owned Warriors, why would I be writing a FAN fiction about it???**

________________________________________________________________________

**Mystery**

"Floodpaw! Get up, you lazy furball!"

Floodpaw sat up slowly, shaking the moss from his pelt, feeling disoriented. "What do you want, Snakepaw?" he muttered sleepily.

"Fishbelly wants you for battle training, and he doesn't sound to happy, that's what," snapped Snakepaw. "Now get up!" The moss rustled as the apprentice moved away, out of the den.

Floodpaw snorted, sitting down to wash himself a bit. Snakepaw was so full of himself.

Finally, the apprentice stood and left the den-only to run into some other cat. "Floodpaw!" scolded Fishbelly. "Honestly, were you going to sleep all day? Come on!" Without another word, the warrior left, heading, no doubt, to the section of tunnels used for training.

Floodpaw sighed, but followed.

The tunnels to the training area went on a long ways, dipping and rising, curving wildly. The steady drip of water somewhere and the muffled sound of pawsteps were the only sounds to be heard. Walking in silence, brushing fur with his mentor occasionally, his mind began to wander, until it settled on his dream.

What, exactly, did it mean? It couldn't be a prophecy-he was only an apprentice, not even a medicine cat apprentice. Why would the ancestors send a dream like that to him? On the other paw, it felt so real. He could still feel the pain in his eyes, still remember…what was it? It was so strange, yet so familiar. He felt himself struggling to remember what it was like, holding on to the memory desperately. So strange, yet so wonderful…And that other cat, the one that smelled like so foreign…who was he, if not an ancestor?

Floodpaw shook his head. No, not a dream from the ancestors, that much he knew. There was so much that he didn't know. Maybe he should-

"Floodpaw!"

The apprentice jerked backwards in surprise, almost loosing his balance. "Y-yes?" he stammered.

"We're here," growled Fishbelly. "And you need to pay more attention today that you did yesterday."

Floodpaw ducked his head, embarrassed. "Yes, Fishbelly," he murmured. As much as he disliked Ratclaw, he respected his mentor and didn't like to disappoint him.

"Now, attack me!" came the command. Floodpaw angled his ears toward the sound, judged the distance, and pounced.

________________________________________________________________________

There wasn't really much use for battle training. After all, there was only one clan down beneath the surface. There were no rival clans, or rouge cats wandering down in the tunnels. The most dangerous thing to the clan was the river, and you couldn't fight that enemy with teeth and claws.

No, battle training was mostly just a tradition that had, it was said, been passed down from the first DarkClan cats. It also kept the strength up, and trained against the rats, the second most dangerous things down below the tunnels. And a few extra muscles were useful when swimming across the river.

In any case, all apprentices were trained hard in their fighting skills, and warriors also practiced regularly.

Still, even though he knew it was a tradition, and important to his training, Floodpaw couldn't always appreciate it, especially on the days when he returned to camp, bruised and pawsore after a long day of fighting.

Today was one of those days, and the winds that whistled through the tunnels were cold by the time the mentor and apprentice began to head back to camp.

Floodpaw stumbled wearily behind his mentor, falling behind. After his long day the day before, and his restless night, he felt like he could sleep a moon. Originally, he was going to go to the medicine cat and ask about his dream, but now that would have to wait.

He was padding slowly behind his mentor when it happened. Something changed, and his world was transformed once again. He narrowed his eyes at the sting, though it hurt less than it had in his dream. He stopped in shock.

"Floodpaw?" Fishbelly sounded concerned. The sound of his pawsteps moved closer, at the same time that the something changed again. He scrambled backwards in fear. "Floodpaw, what's the matter?" Fishbelly brushed against his flank. Floodpaw relaxed a bit. There was nothing dangerous near here, otherwise his mentor wouldn't be so calm.

"N-nothing," he muttered. "Just tired."

Fishbelly purred sympathetically, brushing his tail against his apprentice's ear. "It's hard, isn't it?" he mewed. "It'll get easier, trust me."

Floodpaw nodded warily, the change, as he called it, still around him. "Yeah…Okay, Fishbelly."

His mentor moved away, keeping his tail wrapped lightly around his apprentices neck. Floodpaw followed, relaxing as the strange change faded away until his world was normal again.

His experience, however, made up his mind. He'd be visiting Honeysong, the medicine cat, as soon as he got back to camp.

________________________________________________________________________

**What shall happen? Who knows? I certainly don't. Anyways, I updated, so….read and review or something.**

**~VeridianRose**


End file.
